


Mistletoe

by Miadotfi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadotfi/pseuds/Miadotfi
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: MistletoeLouis has forgotten to buy a mistletoe.Betaed by ever-so-amazing Malloren. And big thanks to @fullonlarrie for creating this challenge!





	Mistletoe

Louis is fucked. Harry asked him to buy a mistletoe two weeks ago and Louis has forgotten. Now all shops are closed. Harry takes Christmas decorations seriously, no amount of blowjobs would save Louis from being Grinch who ruined Christmas in Harry’s eyes.  
Desperate times, desperate measures. With a beating heart he nicks a mistletoe from a table in a café, a paper cup in one hand, the decoration in other, running for his life. He keeps looking over his shoulder the whole way home, only to find a hanging mistletoe from the ceiling. “Knew you would forget,” Harry smirks.


End file.
